


We All Float Down Here

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Sam.  Clowns. Unrequited love.  That’s the best summary I’ve got for you.





	We All Float Down Here

“Calling it a simple schoolgirl crush was like saying a Rolls-Royce was a vehicle with four wheels, something like a hay-wagon. She did not giggle wildly and blush when she saw him, nor did she chalk his name on trees or write it on the walls of the Kissing Bridge. She simply lived with his face in her heart all the time, a kind of sweet, hurtful ache. She would have died for him..” She sighed as she placed the book down in her lap. The whole reason she had chosen this book was because she knew Sam wouldn’t interrupt her due to the clown on the front. The reason she didn’t want the tall, floppy-haired Winchester to disturb her was because she needed to just not think about him, even if it was only for ten minutes, but these words screamed at her from the pages. There had never been a more on point description for her feelings and once again she was stuck in that beautiful agony of emotion that was unrequited love. 

“Hey, kid.” Deans head appeared around the door frame. “Grab your stuff, we’ve got a case.” 

As she headed into the garage she heard the boys arguing.

“No way in hell am I taking this case, Dean!” Sam stood with his arms folded over his chest, a defiant look on his face

“Oh come on Sammy, we’re needed on this one.” Dean threw his bag in the back of the car and turned to his brother.

“Dean I…” Sam paused when he saw her and rubbed his neck, averting his eyes to the floor.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Her voice rang out brightly through the room.

“Sam here wants to sit this one out.” Dean looked at his brother pointedly and grinned.

“Really?” Her brow furrowed, it wasn’t like Sam to back away from a case.

“Yeah, he’s too afraid.” Mocked Dean, as if daring Sam. Looking between the two brothers she wondered what exactly Sam was so afraid of he would turn away from a case before they had even set off. Looking quizzically at her friend she enquired,

“What exactly are we hunting Dean?”

“We’re goin on a clown hunt.” The elder Winchester grinned at her.

As they stood in front of the door Sam smoothed down his shirt nervously. They were only questioning a witness, it’s not like a clown was just going to jump out at him or anything… at least he hoped not. She sensed his nerves and squeezed his hand quickly as the door opened.

“Hello, we’re agents Donovan and Minogue, we’re here to talk to Kristen.” Her voice was warm yet professional and Sam felt a calm settle over him. He could do this.

Sitting on the sofa she listened to the girls' account of events. Kristen had been babysitting for the Stewarts boys, when she had put them to bed she went to the den to watch television as she would usually do but something felt wrong, she was ill at ease. There was a statue in the corner of the room, a statue of a clown she felt was just staring at her. His red hair a little tangled and his makeup a little smudged it was the creepiest thing Kristen had ever seen. Leaving the room she called Mr Stewart who told her to get the boys and leave the house, go to the neighbours and call 911 which she did. The Stewarts didn’t have a clown statue and there had been several sightings of a clown just before various deaths around town.

Sam shivered, a cold chill ran through his body as Kristen described the clown. It matched the many other reports they had uncovered and he wondered what exactly they were up against.

As they drove back to the motel Dean called. There had been another clown related death. Apparently, a lady by the name of Marla had opened her door to find a clown holding a bouquet of flowers and two silver balloons. But before she could even say “thank you,” she was shot. The whole thing was witnessed by a neighbour who said the clown then slowly turned and stared at him but by the time he called the police the clown was gone.

Picking Dean up from the motel they headed out to the latest crime scene. The night was creeping in and a mist seemed to have rolled across the town and the merry trio were so busy discussing the possibilities of what they were up against that they Dean nearly didn’t hit the brakes in time. There standing in the road were three clowns. They were just standing there, stock still staring. Sam’s face lost all colour as he froze in his seat. Jumping out of the back of the Impala she raised her gun. “Come on then, show me what you’ve got you bunch of psychos.” She screamed. The clowns seemed hesitant, the one on the far left had a look of fear in his eyes. One of the white-faced monsters stepped forward and she squeezed the trigger. The bullet ripped through the clown’s shoulder and he screamed as the blood began to pour, soaking the ridiculously oversized shirt he was wearing. The other two immediately raised their hands in surrender as the clown on the far left burst into tears which began to wash away his makeup. She felt Dean standing by her side, his eyes roaming over the scene in front of him. “I think we’d better call the cops Dean. This doesn’t look like something supernatural, just idiot opportunists.

It turned out the ‘rampage’ was nothing more than a disgruntled ex-boyfriend, dissatisfied employee and a love-struck teen all searching for some revenge. It’s scary but sometimes there are no demons involved, only people in such horrific situations.

They stumbled back to the motel, leaving Dean flirting with some blonde he had told them both was ‘a sure thing’. Once inside their room, she tipped out her bag, searching for her pj’s when she heard a yelp from Sam. Turning to him with a puzzled look she saw he was white as a sheet, a look of wild panic in his eyes. Following his gaze, she stifled a laugh as she realised her book had fallen out and right now a drunk Sam was staring at the cover where Pennywise the clown was grinning up at him. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” he whispered with such a lost puppy dog look there was no way she could have refused.

Laying there, the warmth of his body radiating causing her to feel a flush of heat over her entire body, she watched his sleeping form, studying the way his chest steadily rose and fell, how long his eyelashes looked, the way the corners of his mouth twitched as he lost himself in his dream. She felt a tear trail down her cheek and a sob building in her chest. This would have been a perfect moment, she was sleeping next to Sam Winchester, the love of her life, and yet… in this moment she realised she would never have him and being this close was very slowly and painfully killing her piece by tiny piece. She had to face reality, she couldn’t keep doing this to herself.

Sam smiled in those few moments between sleep and waking, thinking about the girl lay next to him and how she was always there for him no matter what. Maybe he should grow some balls and finally tell her how he feels. He rolled over, ready to pull her closer, but his arm hit the empty, cold bed next to him. He frowned, still groggy from sleep his eyes landed on a folded piece of paper on the pillow next to him. Reaching out he flipped it open, it took him a moment but as soon as the words had registered in his brain he leapt out of bed, throwing on clothes and rushing out the door. The kerfuffle had Dean sitting up on the sofa where he had crashed after striking out with the blonde. “Hey, Sammy?” he called out as the door slammed behind his brother. Spotting the note on the bed Dean stumbled over, running a hand over his face he read the note.

Sam,

“Drive away and try to keep smiling. Get a little rock and roll on the radio and go toward all the life there is with all the courage you can find and all the belief you can muster.” 

I will always love you.

“Son of a bitch.”


End file.
